Taimumashin no o tto
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Aren wa fushigina 1-nichi to suru ni wa, no 1, kare ga okonatta subete no aidea o mo tsu te kiemasu. Komui wa, karera ga Aren ni nani ga okotta no ka o mitsukeru koto ga dekiru yō ni, kako ni sakanoboru Kanda, rabi& rinarī no tame ni taimumashin o sakusei shimasu. Sukoshi godōsa ga aru baai wa dō narimasu ka, karera wa motomoto hoshikatta tōku tōji iku? Ato no shō no tame no M
1. Dai 1-shō Rakka

Aren wa fushigina 1-nichi to suru ni wa, no 1, kare ga okonatta subete no aidea o mo~tsu te kiemasu. Komui wa, karera ga Aren ni nani ga okotta no ka o mitsukeru koto ga dekiru yō ni, kako ni sakanoboru Kanda, rabi& rinarī no tame ni taimumashin o sakusei shimasu. Sukoshi godōsa ga aru baai wa dō narimasu ka, karera wa motomoto hoshikatta tōku tōji iku?

_**Watashi wa dokuji no dīgureiman ya moji no izureka o shinaide kudasai. Purotto wa watashi no aideadesuga, hoka no subete wa sorezore no shoyū-sha ni narimasu.**_

*Furasshu bakku*

Kansō

Nōmaru fonto

Tsūjō no hamedori

Aren wa futatabi ushinawa reta, chūmon no rōka daun kanzen ni haya aruki shimashita. Tōjitsu, kare wa yuiitsu no betsu no ikidomari o mitsukeru tame ni kōnā o mawasu koto 10-kai-me no tameiki. " Kono basho no ōki-sa wa? ! Sore wa kore made no kōnā no yō ni omoeruga shinde owaridesu!" Kare no unmei ni jōchū shite iru kare wa, darekaga kare o miru to ikutsu ka no tasuke o teikyō suru koto o nozonde kabe ni mukatte suwatte iru.

Kare wa jikan no yō ni kare ni wa omowa reta nan'notameni soko ni suwatte ita. Kare no i wa chōshoku irai, nanika taberu mono o motteinai, kōgi kōdō ni unatta. Aren wa sottō shi-sō ni naru shi hajimete itashi, kare wa dono yō ni narimashita, kare wa tasuke o matsu koto ga dekimasendeshita arimasen. " Moyashi?" Iraira to sukoshi odoroita koe ga Aren wa janpu sa seru yami kara dete hanashi o kiita. Kurayami kara dete shin'ya no kami to sutoikkuna kao o shite koritsu shita zu wa, tatte ita. Kare wa Aren ni niyari to sa reta. " Futatabi moyashi o o wasuredesu ka? " Aren no kao wa kare no norowareta nikkunēmu no shiyō de akarui aka ni kawatta. " Sore wa Aren, BaKandadesu! Soshite sore wa junjo ga totemo ōkīdesu to iu no ga watashi no seide wa arimasen..." Kanda no niyaniya warai wa sugu ni kare wa Aren o watashite, futatabi aruki hajimeta shigeki de tameiki, bujoku de doroppu. Kare wa karede wa nakatta mita toki Aren wa kare ga mayu o hisometa nochi ni sa reta ka dō ka o mawasu. " Moyashi wa shitagau ka, anata ga jibun de kurai rōka ni suwatte tanoshinde yarou to shite iru?" " Sore wa Aren, BaKandada!" Kare wa Aren wa kare ga toshiue no ekusoshisuto wa kare no konjō o kiratte iru koto o shitte iru nimokakawarazu, kare o tasukeru tame ni Kanda ni hisoka ni kansha shite ita koto o ittaga. Sugu ni kare wa sore ga warui kangaedatta koto ni kidzuki kōhan forō ni noru made. Sō nagai Aren no tame ni tabete ita nochi ni yowatte itaga, ishi no chikara ga aru kagiri, kare ga shita yō ni no tame ni ishiki-tekina taizai suru koto ga dekita kare ga tōtte sore dakedattaga, ima wa kare no karada wa shattodaun sa remashita. Sekai wa Aren ga kare no kokoro ni me no kuramu yōna puru o kanjita to shite mawari hajimeta. Kare wa Kanda ga kare no fuzai ni kidzuitanaraba, kare wa jimen o tatai tari ka dō ka o kakunin suru tame ni me o samashite jūbun nagai taizai suru koto ga dekimasendeshitaga, kare wa hi ga kare no jōmyaku ni atta ka no yō ni kare no karada zentai ni tsuyoi itami kōsu o kanjimashita. " Suga... Da..."

Aren wa kare no chūi o shutoku shiyou to shimashita.

Himeiwoageru.

Attakai ude.

Kao o shinpai shita.

Kare no namae wa futatabi nandeshita ka?

Kanda?

Daredesuka?

Yami.

To kyomu.


	2. Dai 2-shō Yakusoku

Aren wa fushigina 1-nichi to suru ni wa, no 1, kare ga okonatta subete no aidea o mo~tsu te kiemasu. Komui wa, karera ga Aren ni nani ga okotta no ka o mitsukeru koto ga dekiru yō ni, kako ni sakanoboru Kanda, rabi& rinarī no tame ni taimumashin o sakusei shimasu. Sukoshi godōsa ga aru baai wa dō narimasu ka, karera wa motomoto hoshikatta tōku tōji iku?

_**Watashi wa dokuji no dīgureiman ya moji no izureka o shinaide kudasai. Purotto wa watashi no aideadesuga, hoka no subete wa sorezore no shoyū-sha ni narimasu.**_

*Furasshu bakku*

Kansō

Nōmaru fonto

Kanda hamedori

Watashi wa shinken ni watashi no misshon no nochi ni iraira shita. Mochiron, watashi wa seikō shimasuga, faindā wa nani ga yakunitatanai ga uso o tsuite itadearou to iu koto. Watashi wa watashi ni (kare· sore)-ra wa naite hashira seta gurea to machiga~tsu te mite min'na o niramitsuketa. " Awarena..."

Komui wa, repōto o ataeru tame ni kare no ofisu ni watashi o yonda ga, watashi wa dekirudakehayaku shimai no fukuzatsuna kagaku-sha o sanshō suru hitsuyō wa arimasen'node, mawari ni nagai michinori o totte ita. Watashi wa sute rareta rōka o tsūka shita to shite, yasei dōbutsu ga chikaku ni hison deta ka no yō ni watashi wa ōgoe de, minareta unarigoe o kiita. Watashi wa yukkuri to oto ni mukatte aruku tameiki. Watashi wa aruketa yō ni" moyashi? " Watashi wa suwa~tsu beansprout wa kabe ga osa reta yōsu taisen puronputo ga hyōji sa remasu. Watashi wa watashi no koe de moyashi no janpu o kurikaesu to. Watashi wa tasukeruga, sore no zettai adorableness niyaniya suru koto wa dekimasen. Naze moyashi wa itsumo watashi no nintai o tesuto shinakereba naranai no ka? Kare wa amarini mo tōku ni iku tsumoridashi, watashi wa kare o chōyaku owaru tsumoridesu korera no hi no izureka... " D*** ..." Watashi wa moyashi wa watashi o kiku koto wa dekimasen shizuka ni jibun jishin ni sasayaku. " Futatabi moyashi o o wasuredesu ka? " Aren no kao ga watashi wa kare ga hana shukketsu ga aru koto o okonatte ita to omotta yōna azayakana aka ni kawatta. F*** moyashi anata ga sō f no*** ga dekimasu! Watashi wa kawaī moyashi no kao o mitsumete hontōni attakai kanji hajimete ita. " Sore wa Aren, BaKandadesu! Soshite, soreha junjo ga totemo ōkīdesu to iu no ga watashi no seide wa arimasen... " Sore wa watashi no mondai o shūsei shimashita... Watashi wa watashi no warai o otoshi, moyashi o kaketsu shite aruita. Watashi wa tōkuhanarete kare kara dekirudake shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasuga, watashi wa hitori de subete o ushinatta mama ni shitemasendeshita. Kare ga inai toki ni watashi ga fukai ni mayu o hisometa kare wa watashi o forō shita koto o kakunin suru tame ni mawa~tsu te. Kare wa watashi o shinrai shite inai? Sore wa, kare ga inakatta to omou yō ni kega ga, sonogo, futatabi, kare wa watashi no koto o kiraun. " Moyashi wa shitagau ka, anata ga jibun de kurai rōka ni suwatte tanoshinde yarou to shite iru no ka" kare wa watashi ni kotae o ataeru koto ga dekiru mae ni watashi wa natta.

" Sore wa Aren, BaKandada!"

" Anata wa itsumo, moyashi moyashi ni narudeshou. "

" Suga... Da..."

" Soreha, moyashi to wa nandesuka!"

Watashi wa yuka ni Aren ga chiru no o mite shokku o uketa yukkuri mawasu. Watashi wa dekirudake hayaku hashitte, kare wa jimen o tataku mae ni kare o tsukamaeru koto ga dekimashita. Nanika ga koko ni wa arimasen. Kare wa watashi o miru koto ga dekinakatta ka no yō ni, Aren wa, utsurona hyōjō de watashi o mitsumete ita.

" Kanda...?"

" Moyashi nan? Machigatte iru" watashi wa mae ni kanjō o shimeshita koto wa arimasenga, Aren wa watashi ga kare o shinpai shite mita baai, watashi wa amari ki ni shimasendeshita. Kare wa tōmeina tsumoridatta! Watashi wa hakkiri to kare o tōshite miru koto ga dekimashita! Watashi wa atsuryoku no wazukana ryō ga, kare wa kanzen ni shōmetsu surudarou to obiete, sotto watashi no ude no naka de kare o nigitte ita.

" Watashi moyashi to taizai! Anata ga ima kiete inai, watashi wa mōsugu soko ni yakudatsu koto to kakushin shite imasu. Tada ochitsuite, watashi wa OK o komui ni anata o erudeshou? Moyas -" Aren wa watashi o damara seta, watashi no kuchibiru ni karuku kare no hosoi yubi o oita.

" BaKanda, anata o aishiteimasu. Ai... Anata... " Aren wa kōzan sotto kuchibiru o oshi made tassuru.

" Aren!"

Soshite, kare wa kiete ita.

Aren wa watashitoisshoni mada atta ka no yō ni watashi no yubi ya kuchibiru ga, fējingu atataka-sa kara itai.

Watashi wa Aren ga kieta eria de ken'o to mite ta~tsu te. Watashi no kuchibiru ni fure, watashi wa watashi no kao ga shime~tsu mitsukete shokku o ukete imasu.

Kanda yū, kōri no kokoro o motte muhyōjō ekusoshisuto.

Kanjō o misete naita.

Soshite futatabi, watashi wa kurayaminonakade kodokuna jinbutsudatta.

" Watashi wa anata ga daisuki, Aren..."

Watashi wa anata o mitsuke, anata o tsuremodosu tsumorida chikau.

Wasurete wa ikenai...

" Anata no kōzan, moyashi. "


End file.
